


Fly

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Sam's on a mission, one that annoys Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Emmie, my friend and adopted sister.

Steve jumped when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, then turned to see Sam in the middle of the kitchen with a newspaper in one hand and a skillet in the other. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, surprised. 

“Trying to kill this damn fly!” Sam replied, his eyes tracking the movement of the insect. “I think I’m wearing it down!” 

Steve barely managed to keep from laughing. He got up and went into the kitchen to see that, in his endeavors to kill the bug, Sam had knocked over a few pots that were on the stove. “I thought you were making dinner?”

“That can wait, this is more important,” Sam told him. 

“Why?”

“Because this fly has been buzzing me for two days. Last time it tried to fly into my ear.” Sam said, his face deadly serious.

Steve chuckled, and took the skillet from Sam. “All right, you catch the fly, I’ll make dinner. Just don't destroy anything okay?” 

“You got it Cap.” 

Steve picked the pots off the floor, washed them off, and started dinner. Occasionally he’d hear a war cry from Sam, but mostly Steve ignored it. He thought it was endearing how single minded Sam could get about some things. And this was no exception. 

He was nearly done with the sauce for the pasta when he heard a triumphant roar from the living room. “Yeah, I got you! I got you fly boy!” Sam yelled.

Steve laughed so hard he had to grab the counter to keep from falling over. “You're ridiculous,” he said. 

“I’m awesome,” Sam replied. “So what's for dinner?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Did you seriously go on a wild goose chase just so I’d cook?”

“It was a fly hunt, and don't change the subject,” Sam said to him, and Steve snorted. 

“All right then. Set the table. And we’re having spaghetti.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“There’s still a bunch of sauce in the freezer, we gotta use it sometime,” Steve reminded him. 

“Good point. All right, I’m on it.” Sam went to set the table, while Steve taste tested the sauce. He added a pinch more oregano, and stirred. 

  
He couldn't wait to see the look on Scott’s face when Steve told him about the fly hunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
